For ll The Losers Out There
by dani.the.ODH
Summary: finnigan myles thought she was all alone in this world...


Dean Winchester pulled into the old gas station. 

"Find anything yet Sammy?" he asked, unfolding himself from his position in the drivers seat and walking aroung the car to the gas pump.

Sam opened his door and closed the computer, setting it down in the center of the bucket seat. He turned his body so his legs hung out and looked up at his brother. "No. Nothing. It's like this place took a trip through janitor land and was swept clean."

Dean shook his head in a solid agreement. He stopped and looked ahead. Then back down to Sam. "Janitor land?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shutup Dean. I'm gonna go in the store and get somthing to eat. What do you want?"

"I dont know. Surprise me."

Sam walked into the store. The little bell above the door jingled. He looked around. This place was no different than all the other dirt rot stores in middle America. He made his way over to the back and began opening the door for some sodas. As he turned around he felt something bump into his back. He turned around and saw a girl bent over and holding her nose.

"Who the hell. Plants a tree. In the middle. Of a store!" she cried, straightening herself up and flailing her arms out by her side.

She looked at Sam. "Oh. It's a person." She raised her hand back up to her nose and checked for blood.

"I am so sorry. Here. Lets get you to the bathroom." he said. Taking her arm and guiding her out the back door to the restroom. He began wetting napkins and dabbing them to her nose.

"Again. I am so sorry. Are you okay? I just. I didn't see you."

"Yeah. Obviously. ...Your back was turned." She looked at the guilty look on his face and felt a pang of sadness. "Uh. Heh. Sorry about calling you a tree. Its just. You're really very tall... And tree like."

He laughed. "Yeah. So are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah." she said. Shoving his hands gently away from her. "I'll be fine. Thanks."

"If you're sure-"

"I'm sure."

"Ok. Well. I need to get back to my brother. You wouldn't believe how paranoid he gets."

"Yeah. I have places to be too." she replied with a smile.

88888888888888888888888888888

The girl walked into the hotel lobby. She pulled a stray leaf from her. Cursing it until she got to the front desk. The clerk behind it, a young boy no older than 19, straightened out and put on a bright smile.

"Hi. How may I help you?" he asked, looking her over.

The girl rolled her eyes inwardly then put on a chipper smile. "Hi. I need a room for the night. Preferably room...21?" she asked. A twinge of hopefulness and flirt mixed together.

"I think I can do that." he replied handing her a key and a wink.

"Thanks." She began to walk away when a man, a nicely built man may she add, walked through the door. They looked each other over and smirked.

She walked down the steps outside and looked down at the key.

"Fuckin. Shit. Ass." she muttered to her self. Swiftly turning around and waltzing back through the double doors. She sauntered up to the desk, getting there just before the man she had previously passed and placed a hand on her hip. "This is the key to the office."

The boy smiled. "I know."

She rolled her eyes and slammed the key down. She reached around the key rack and pulled the key that said 21. She turned around. "Butt."

She was at her door and putting the key in the noticed the shadow standing over her. She looked over and saw the man from the lobby and another man whom she had seen before but couldn't place. She looked at them then started to check them out. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "What?"

The shorter of the two smirked at her. "We were thinking maybe you wanted to trade rooms with us."

She looked up at the door and back at the men. "Nah. I think. I'm good." she said. Smirking. And closing the door in their faces. She walked over to the corner and put her bookbag down while stepping out of those horrible pants. What a day she had had. She grabbed the canister of salt and began to walk over to the window. When she looked out she saw that the curtains were wide open and the men were still standing there staring at her. She craned her neck out and made a shoo gesture with her hand. The men just stood there. She put down the salt and walked over to the window. The shorter of the men looked down and smiled. She smiled a back and pulled the curtain.

Man she couldnt wait to get out of there.


End file.
